metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Filters
Filter Duration If the charge of the battery is affected by difficulty, (see here) couldn't the duration of filters also be affected? I'm going to look into it in the near future, but I don't know how I could compare. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Easy. Start Lost Catacombs, use up all your filters, play through market, buy a brand new filter, start Dead City on Easy with the brand new filter (preferibly starting the level with the gas mask off), record how long it takes to start choking. As you're dying, switch it to harcore and repeat timer on the new difficulty. Lastly, as you're dying again, change the difficulty to Ranger Hardcore and restart the level a third time and time the final trial. If it's different the times will be different (likley to be shorter).''C''haos''i''an 23:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Good idea, I'll do it after I finish timing the differences between battery charges in Medium, Hard, and Ranger Easy tonight. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 23:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Good stuff, I'll do the filters now then if you're doing that. We can put a table with the list of the charge times on the universal charger page (new page area). ''C''haos''i''an 23:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like quite a plan you've got there. I'll have the times in a few hours, I just unlocked the Geth Infiltrator in Mass Effect multiplayer, and I'm making extensive use of it. It's amazing. Until then, good day. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 23:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I can tell you right now difficulty definitely does effect filter duration. On Ranger Hardcore they last about 2-3mins. And if you're carrying more than 8, you can't pick up any more. You pick them up, then the game immediately deletes them from your inventory. You can still buy them. Also, if you have over 8 or 9 filters, they seem to last an even shorter time, and Artyom doesn't even appear to change them, they just get replaced. So before you know it, you can go from having 30 filters to 10! Gave me one hell of a scare first time through on Ranger Hardcore. Definitely adds more to the game though, in all the other difficulties I found the filters to be something I never had to worry about. I'm an Xbox man btw Captain deathbeard (talk) 22:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty much positive that filters you pick up and purchase have ranges of random durations, and sit in your intentory with those durations set. Occasionally, and most commonly when you've just bought a fresh filter, Artyom will crank his watch much further than normal - this filter will not begin to fog at all until the red hand hits the yellow section, and will not fog heavily untiil the red section. For other filters, Artyom may crank the watch to only 2-3 minutes after swapping in a "fresh" unit. Filters found on the surface are typically of this poor variety, and only increase your total clean air by appropriately small amounts. I have noticed that merchants offer decreasingly enthusiastic soundbytes as you purchase multiple filters, perhaps indicating that they are not as good as the first. I'll be happy to write the article on this if other players are experiencing similar results (I play the PC version) 10:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :That's actually pretty interesting. I've never had any problems with filters in M2033, but I'd love to know if they really have any complexity behind them. 16:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :